Akesha Redblade
Matriarch and founder of the Orcs of the Red Blade, Akesha Redblade is considered a hero among the orcs. Though missing and presumed dead, she's still considered to be the embodiment of the tribe. History As acting Chieftain of Clan Redblade during the First and Second War after he had poisoned the previous Chieftain, Grenth Stonebrow, it was Akesh the Poisoner who brought the clan into the clutches of the Burning Legion, and fought for the Horde when they invaded Azeroth, leading the remains of Clan Redblade in battle after battle. Akesh died during the battle at Blackrock Mountain, but the arrow that felled him was shot from an orcish bow. So, the traitor was gone, but not before Grenth's widow had born him two daughters, Akesha and Shuska. There was at this time a warrior of the clan by the name of Magrom. Despite the corruption of the demons, some last trace of the old honour of the orcs remained in Magrom's spirit. He realised that whichever orc had been responsible for Akesh's death, would also want his children gone, and so Magrom stole the infants away to safety. Changing his name to Azubal, he was able to desert the army in which he served and attach himself to a different branch of the Horde. In this way Akesh's daughters disappeared and Magrom was assumed to have been lost in battle. Azubal cared for the two young orclings. They travelled with the baggage train and were cared for by the females who served it. When the old Horde was finally defeated and the orcs were interred, Azubal made sure that Akesha and Shuska were safe in the camp. As the years passed, Thrall eventually led the orcs to freedom in the new land of Durotar, and the city of Orgrimmar was founded in the desert. Here Azubal was able at last to find a safe home for children. He left them in the care of Orgrimmar's new orphanage, and Akesha and Shuska were able to live out the last years of their childhood in peace and security. The name Redblade was forgotten, until Akesha reached adulthood and distant memory of past glories was kindled in Akesha's mind. Seeking to restore the honour of both her bloodline and her clan, she founded the Red Blade tribe, better known as the Orcs of the Red Blade. Leading these orcs as their Matriarch, she offered the orcs a banner to unify underneath the execute the will of the Warchief. Her rule lasted for some years, until eventually, she stumbled upon the ancient mask of none other than Kraag the Wolfking, one of the first Chieftains of the old clan. As she wore it, however, the mask soon turned out to be corrupted. She laid upon herself the task to rid the world of the evil within the mask, travelling far into the reaches of the Nether, only to return as a different orc several months later. Shortly thereafter, she disappeared again, and although she was claimed to have retired, rumours spread that she has found little more but a young death in her retirement. Akesha's Lok'vadnod Following her disappearance, a Lok'vadnod was made to honour the Matriarch's legacy. Born to unite old and young, ways of the orcs long forgotten, in her heart the honour lives. Daughter of a traitor, raised on the streets, yet orcish honour stands strong. Strength to unite orcs in the new world, fulfilling the wish of Thrall. From all clans they came, orcs dispersed and seeking strength as one through unity. Building a tribe of orcs, strong and brave, on traditions and ancestral honour. Through battles with humans, the ones that enslave, vowing to keep the orcs free. Always prepared to defend what is hers and her tribe, standing tall on dorfskull mountain. Underneath the depths of Draenor, the Wolfking’s warmask, marking her reborn yet tainted. Too hard to break, born with a heart of honour, a sacrifice for the tribe. Hear the call of the Matriarch, Redblade musters the warriors, Redblade calls you to stand up! The blood is the pack. The pack is the entity. For the Blood of the Tribe! Category:Orcs Category:Orcs of the Red Blade Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters